


Lucky

by valensyche (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Kink, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Mild Tears, Omega Kim Jungwoo (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/valensyche
Summary: Jungwoo's heat hit on the same date he and his five months alpha boyfriend have a date
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> tw // excessive use of 'alpha', mild slut shaming?? not really

Jungwoo’s heat was never a problem, he could just stay in his room and pleasure himself, using his fingers or toys, what’s the problem will be when he have a scheduled date with Jaehyun that Sunday night 

Jungwoo wakes up from his afternoon nap feeling a little too hot and there’s sweat covering his body. That’s the problem, now he has to call Jaehyun and canceled their date that they’ve been planning for weeks now, having an opposite schedule is hard for them especially to meet up, now that they’ve had a chance, Jungwoo is about to cancel it 

His entire body felt sticky, his bedsheets is sticky and wet with slick, his clothes are clinging into his body now 

Jungwoo reaches over onto the table beside his bed, yanking his phone of its charger, he forced himself to lay on his side, clutching on his stomach before scrolling aggressively through the notifications on his phone. The ache on his stomach in getting worse and he knew he needed some friction on his cock even though it wouldn’t that much of help, nothing really can help except an alpha but Jaehyun had been so tired lately at work so he pushed down his thoughts of asking Jaehyun to help him and instead both of them could just rest today, separately and Jungwoo would try to deal with his heat _alone_

He was fine, it was okay, to deal with this alone, Jungwoo wouldn’t die. He wasn’t going to be like other omegas, who are desperately begging for some alpha dick. He wasn’t going to be needy and whiny, he could just lay down his bed the whole day, distracting himself watching his favorite movie or anime for how many times already or he could be jerking himself, or fingering his slick out, he’ll be fine.

All of that thoughts fly away from Jungwoo’s brain when he got a text from Jaehyun, Jungwoo let out a high-pitched whine in the back of his throat, legs pressing together, his dick bulging out of his sticky shorts and his cheeks flushed

Jungwoo can’t help but writhe in bed. It’s been a while since his last heat; he’s been busy and taking suppressants for the past months and he doesn’t know if this different kind of arousal is the side effect of that. He knows he need to call Jaehyun immediately 

Jaehyun picked up faster than Jungwoo expected

“Baby, what’s up?” Jaehyun asked, stern but sweet and it makes Jungwoo wants to push his fingers roughly in his wet hole. It was sure a rough heat from all the suppressants he’d take months before 

“Babe?” Jaehyun calls out again when Jungwoo took too long to answer 

“Jae, uhm, What’s up?” Jungwoo choked, trying to contain the moan that’s caught up in his throat. He doesn’t want to. He wouldn’t be going to moan into the phone but he knew he wouldn’t last, It was going to happen, he can barely contain it. Jungwoo knew he’ll be embarrassed, there was no other outcome, he’ll either choke or moan. His heat was unbearable, the neediness will kill him.

“Woo?” Jaehyun sounded rather worried right now. Jungwoo could see Jaehyun’s eyebrow drawing closer to each other and teeth biting up on his bottom lip. Jungwoo couldn’t hold back his moan now. It wasn’t loud but it wasn’t quiet enough for Jaehyun to not hear. “Babe? Are you good?” Jaehyun asked and Jungwoo could hear some shuffling from the other side of the call

“Y—yes! I uh—The date? Can—can we re-schedule it?” Jungwoo asked and he’s been dying to ask his five months boyfriend to just help him. Jungwoo desperately tries to still his hips that seem to be moving on his own because of hearing Jaehyun’s deep voice that he loves so much

“Uh? Yes sure, of course, No problem though I’m kinda missing you so much. Are you really okay? You sounded a little bit off,” Jaehyun did sound worried but _fuck_ Jaehyun sounded so alpha, a worried alpha for his omega. Jaehyun sounded so worried but so dominant and Jungwoo is sure he can’t hold another moan that’s already pushing out of his mouth

“I—I’m in heat, and you know I haven’t had one in while because of suppressants. S—sorry.” Another quiet moan broke out of Jungwoo’s system. He couldn’t wait anymore, he had to touch himself, he couldn’t wait but he had to until Jaehyun responded and end the call. But Jaehyun is silent, the only sound you can hear is Jungwoo whimpering from trying to hold back his moan and panting from wanting to touch himself

Jungwoo hears Jaehyun curses under his breath

“Fuck, baby, do you want help? I—mean I don’t mind at all. I know it haven’t been that long since we started dating but you’re really hot, not that that’s all I can see in you but _fuck_ you’re really hot and cute and so good to others and _god_ , how can I not fall in love with you.” Another moan tore out of Jungwoo’s body and this time he didn’t try to suppress it cutting Jaehyun off.

“ _Please_ Jaehyun, please help me,” Jungwoo heard some shuffling in the background, it sounded like keys and a door shutting. And Jungwoo felt breathless, he’s dying to touch himself but he also didn’t want to not until Jaehyun comes 

“Fuck, wait for me Woo, okay? Alpha will be there,” The call ended and suddenly it’s so quiet inside Jungwoo’s room. He feels so hot, he feels so sticky and warm and he feels like he’s going to burst at any moment but he had to wait, he can wait. 

It’s Jungwoo’s first heat since they become official, and both of them are nervous.

Jungwoo doesn’t notice how many times had passed but he can already hear a knock on his door and Jungwoo ignoring the pain he’s feeling jolted to the door as if he isn’t on heat. Struggling with the lock for a minute before pulling the door open. Jaehyun eyed Jungwoo up to his head and down to his feet, admiring the sight of his boyfriend, taking in every detail, his exposed thighs that look as good as fresh milk in Jaehyun eyes and how it’s slightly quivering, Jungwoo’s collarbone that’s popping out of his loose white shirt that looks translucent because of sweat

Jungwoo takes a step back so Jaehyun can finally enter toeing the door to close it and never once letting his eyes leave Jungwoo. Jaehyun’s predatory gaze over Jungwoo makes slick drips out of his hole. Jungwoo felt exposed like he’s bared and his whole body is exposed for the older alpha to see. There’s a blush that’s creeping in Jungwoo’s cheeks that makes Jaehyun grins 

“ _Baby,_ ” Jaehyun almost growl, biting his plump lower lip as he stares at Jungwoo over and over again. Jungwoo’s cheeks are deep red, eyes looking at Jaehyun as if he’s pleading and he’s panting now. There are a few drops of sweat that’s trickling down his neck and onto the delicious curve of his collarbone. Jaehyun felt like he’s losing his mind too, he couldn’t help but lick his lips looking at Jungwoo like that, desperate and needy for Jaehyun’s touch

“Jaehyun, _alpha_ —please.” Jungwoo whimpered, Jaehyun’s gazed at him making him squirmed 

Jaehyun walked closer to Jungwoo hands caressing the younger’s hair “Baby, are you sure?” Jaehyun cared about Jungwoo so much, loved the omega with all his heart despite meeting the omega just months ago, but Jaehyun waited, and he never got tired, even though they’re busy he makes sure that he has time for Jungwoo, clearing his schedule when the appointment isn’t that important to make time for Jungwoo 

Because how can Jaehyun not fall in love with him? When Jungwoo is so cute, so sweet and innocent yet so sexy and provocative and when Jungwoo calls him like that, calls him alpha like he’s all for Jaehyun to devour, Jaehyun couldn’t help himself. But he doesn’t want to fully lose control, he doesn’t want to hurt Jungwoo, never.

“Yes—yes please, I’m sure, _alpha_ , Jaehyun please, need it, need you,” Jaehyun had already pushed Jungwoo against the wall, harder and more eager than Jungwoo had expected but he didn’t mind when he’s just as eager as Jaehyun. Jaehyun presses himself against the younger’s body, pushing Jungwoo further in the wall. It’s been a while since they kissed, barely really have time for each other these days so the once sweet and gentle kiss was more passionate and aggressive now. Jungwoo melted against the kiss, his plump lips against Jaehyun’s felt so good 

Jaehyun could feel Jungwoo’s cock against his thighs, the younger omega was grinding up his thighs, moan escaping from his lips that Jaehyun gladly swallowed. They’re both that desperate 

“Please— _please_ , Jae need you inside, alpha please,” Jungwoo was close to crying when Jaehyun pulled away instantly missing how Jaehyun’s lips feel against him. The way Jungwoo cries for him drives Jaehyun crazy 

“Holy fuck, babe look at you, so pretty, _so so pretty,_ only for me, right?” Jaehyun dropped to his knees in front of Jungwoo while the latter was still saying incoherent words that neither of them can understand. Jungwoo was still grinding against nothing. Jaehyun pulled down the younger’s soak shirt freeing Jungwoo’s dick. “Fuck, you’re not even wearing anything underneath,” Jaehyun whispers pressing a kiss on the younger’s smooth thigh

“Jaehyun…please, need you inside,” Jaehyun pressed his hands on Jungwoo’s hips, gripping them as the omega begged.

“I know baby, shh. Alpha’s going to take care of you, okay? Gonna give what you deserve,” Jaehyun whispers making eye contact with the omega as he laps at Jungwoo’s cockhead while the latter start panting harder. Jaehyun’s own words make him shiver, being called alpha, referring to himself as alpha have never sounded so hot until now, with Jungwoo.

“Don’t worry okay? Alpha’s gonna take good care of you,” Jaehyun breathes out, pressing light kisses on Jungwoo’s cock while letting his breath brush against Jungwoo’s skin making him shivered more. Jaehyun had been patiently waiting for Jungwoo to calmed down before taking Jungwoo’s cock in his mouth 

Jungwoo was twitching against Jaehyun’s hold on his hips trying so hard to thrust into the older’s mouth, Jaehyun takes Jungwoo’s cock all the way into the back of his throat, working down slowly, keeping his grip on Jungwoo’s hips.

The pleasure gets too much for the poor omega that he can’t help but to cum down Jaehyun’s throat. Jungwoo’s eyes had gone wide open as he stares at Jaehyun pulling out of his cock

“H-Hyung, I’m—I’m sorry,” Jungwoo instantly apologizes as embarrassment washed over him, Jaehyun just smile at him while standing 

Jaehyun caresses Jungwoo’s hair lovingly “Hey—It’s okay babe, really,” Jaehyun says when he saw Jungwoo a little wary from what happened “I’m okay, let’s get you to bed now okay? Or you want me to leave?” Jungwoo grips Jaehyun’s wrist

“N—no please stay,” Jungwoo whimpered, clinging unto Jaehyun. Jaehyun takes it upon himself to carry the younger, carefully gripping his thighs while Jungwoo buries his face on Jaehyun’s scent gland. Jungwoo just felt himself getting needier and needier that he’s afraid his slick would run and drop on the floor while they make their way to the bedroom

Jaehyun placed him gently on the bed before crawling on top of him, seeing Jungwoo in this angle makes Jaehyun cock even harder in his jeans 

“Alpha’s gonna take good care of you,” Jaehyun whispers as he lowers down to press kisses on Jungwoo’s neck, sucking on every spot gently but making sure to dodge Jungwoo’s scent glad. No matter how much he loves Jungwoo, he won’t easily mate with him like that, at least just for a little while, Jungwoo is so important to him and they’re barely on the first year of their relationship, he won’t mate with him that fast unless Jungwoo wanted to 

“Jae please… _alpha_ please, need it—need it so bad, please don’t be gentle.” Jaehyun bites down a little bit harshly on the omega’s clavicle hearing those words lapping on it after before letting out a low growl 

“Oh, _Woo_ , baby. I don’t think you’ll want that. Alpha’s not nice when he’s rough,” Jungwoo could feel Jaehyun’s smirk over his shoulder as Jaehyun continues to lick stripes on his neck, too milky and white for Jaehyun to resist

“I—I want that Jae, fuck, alpha please,” Every minute that passed Jungwoo is getting more and more desperate 

“Right? I should give it to you, you’ve been a very good baby to me,” Jaehyun pulls Jungwoo’s shirt out of the omega’s body before trailing kisses from Jungwoo’s collarbone to his perky buds. The omega whined, back-arching, letting out a loud moan when Jaehyun bites harshly 

“Jae,” Jungwoo breathes out, running his fingers on Jaehyun’s hair while the alpha savor his buds leaving marks around the area before kissing onto the next area and trailing down marks on Jungwoo’s stomach, clenching every now and then, the vague outline of his abs showing

Jungwoo let out a breathless moan “You like that baby? Like your alpha marking you? Such a slut, look at you turning all pliant for me,” Jaehyun growls while his hands travel down Jungwoo’s underwear fully taking it off and nipping down Jungwoo’s thighs 

“You’re mine okay? Only mine, my slutty omega all wet just for me, right?” Jungwoo’s fingers find it way back Jaehyun’s hair as he feels Jaehyun’s hot breath over his wet hole 

“Y—yes! Yours—alpha yours!” Jungwoo felt like he’s losing his mind if he hasn’t already when Jaehyun took a hold of his cock “Please, please, please Jae, need your cock.” 

Jaehyun lands a slap on Jungwoo’s thigh “Look at you baby, such a slut begging for my cock,” Jungwoo let out a high-pitched moan, sound rather girly when Jaehyun lands another slap at the skin that’s starting to redden, a gush of slick running out of the omega’s already wet hole

“Fuck, look at that,” Jaehyun hisses, tracing a finger down Jungwoo’s rim “Already so wet for me,” Jaehyun notices that Jungwoo’s cheeks are as red as his thighs “So _so_ pretty, how did I manage to trick you into this?” Jaehyun laughs lowly, feeling like he wins at life knowing that Jungwoo is his 

Jaehyun moves away from him to finally pull himself out of his pants and boxer, hard cock springing free out of it. Jungwoo can’t help but to stare, it’s so big and veiny and so hard turning Jungwoo on even more especially when Jaehyun gets back to working on his rim and quickly inserting a finger, making Jungwoo clenched around it

“Is it good? Do you feel good babe?” Jaehyun looks up at Jungwoo, waiting for a response when he sees Jungwoo’s back arching and his eyes close, not a moment later when Jungwoo opened his eyes again looking at Jaehyun finally straight in the eye, silently begging for more “I need words baby, be a good omega for me Jungwoo,” Jaehyun said gently but using his free hand to grip the flesh on the younger’s white legs 

Jungwoo nodded “Y—yes Hyung, f—feels so good, _please,_ ” Jaehyun grins, working his fingers on Jungwoo’s hole

“Fuck, so tight Woo,” Jaehyun said spreading the omega’s legs wider for him. “Fuck Jungwoo, you’re so tight baby can I fit in there?” Jaehyun lands another slap on the omega’s thighs feeling his own cock throb at how tight the omega was, Jungwoo yelped from the sudden smack

Jaehyun slip another finger inside, slowly pushing it in and out of Jungwoo’s hole making Jungwoo finds something on his bed to grip on. Jaehyun notices it as the peach plushie Jaehyun got him on their second date at a theme park, Jaehyun smiles at the memories flooding, remembering how cute Jungwoo blushed when Jaehyun gift him the plushie Jaehyun won

“Jae,” Jungwoo whined when Jaehyun thrust his finger, pressing it against Jungwoo’s prostate 

“Jae…Jae, _alpha please,_ ” Jungwoo whimpered clutching hard on the plushie when Jaehyun slid one more finger into his hole, keeping a slow pace 

“You’re so good Woo, so pretty for me,” Jaehyun said pulling his fingers completely while Jungwoo whined, a sound does looks like a sob that made Jaehyun’s alpha panic inside quickly caressing Jungwoo’s cheeks “Are you good, love? Are you okay?” Jaehyun asked while caressing the omega’s cheeks lovingly 

Jungwoo nodded immediately “Yes, yes, I’m good—I feel good, want more Jae, please alpha,” Jungwoo almost sound pitiful, begging for Jaehyun like that, looking at Jaehyun over the peach plushie with tears in his eyes 

“Oh no baby, don’t cry, my sweet baby’s gonna get his alpha’s cock okay?” Jaehyun cooed at him feeling his cock as hard as rock and sensitive with the cold air that’s hitting it, he comes closer to Jungwoo feeling his cock brush against the younger’s thigh hearing Jungwoo gasps 

“Alpha,” Jungwoo whined, so sweet and so innocent contradicting to how he looks right now in Jaehyun’s eyes. Jaehyun lined up his cock against the omega’s hole seeing Jungwoo clutch the plushie tighter 

“Yes, babe? Hm? Want alpha’s cock in your hole?” Jaehyun growled as slap he the head of his cock against Jungwoo’s hole before pushing it slowly inside, hands crawling into Jungwoo’s hips to keep the writhing omega in place “Oh fuck, god yes, take my cock like that baby,” Jaehyun curses when he fully pushed inside 

_God_ , He’s so big, like so so big Jungwoo felt like he’s being split in half. It feels so fucking good, so good to be finally full and being used like this by _his_ alpha. Jungwoo let out a moan, trying so hard to keep those sounds by biting the plushie he gets earlier 

Jungwoo whimpered against his plushie when Jaehyun’s thrust keeps getting harder and faster that makes Jungwoo see the stars when he closed his eyes 

Jaehyun buries his face on Jungwoo’s neck and Jungwoo can practically hear Jaehyun’s growls. Jaehyun’s hips slapping against Jungwoo’s own while Jungwoo can’t do anything but to lay down and be used by Jaehyun, whimpering and moaning that he’s afraid his neighbors could hear him 

“W—want alpha’s knot, J—Jae please,” Jungwoo pleads and he can feel Jaehyun smirking before pulling away his face from the younger’s neck 

“Of course, baby, Alpha’s gonna knot you.” Jaehyun’s hips stuttered “Gonna breed you and fill you up with my babies and you’ll take it, you’ll take it all,” Jaehyun could feel the heat building up inside him, sooner than he expected and sooner than he wanted but this isn’t actually about him, and this is about helping Jungwoo with his heat 

Jaehyun’s hands travel to Jungwoo’s neglected cock, pumping it slowly “You’re mine now understood?” Jungwoo’s tears begin to roll down his face, pleading Jaehyun to just knot him already to fully push his cock inside as Jaehyun fuck the light out of him 

Jungwoo’s vision was becoming blurry from tears and from the intense pleasure, thighs shaking but this is what he wanted from the start, to be loved and to be used by Jaehyun, _his alpha_. Jungwoo can feel Jaehyun’s knot bumping against his rim, it caught him off guard and suddenly he’s coming all over Jaehyun’s hands, some into his stomach and some even caught at his plushie that he set aside after to not dirty it any further 

Jaehyun isn’t that far behind and it was the way Jungwoo clench around him when he comes that pushed Jaehyun to the edge, pushing his cock into the omega’s hole, he grunted, loud and low as the knot keeps their bodies lock and pressed against each other 

The silence that falls between them was comforting, they can feel each other’s heartbeat like this, and Jungwoo’s glad that his heartbeat was as quick as Jaehyun’s clearly showing that the alpha is nervous too 

“Oh god,” Jungwoo breathes out, Jaehyun smiles down at him, both of them letting out a laugh at how wreck both of them look 

“Let’s move to our sides a little,” Jaehyun whispers softly, slowly adjusting both of them to lie on sides and saying a sorry when Jungwoo whine in pain a little “Sorry, Woo, are you alright?” Jaehyun’s voice is so soft now, opposite to how Jaehyun is growling earlier. Jaehyun reach out to brush Jungwoo’s bangs that fall in his eyes when they move, stroking it slowly making the omega blush 

“You’re so pretty, Woo,” Jaehyun says, “I can’t believe I get to have you,” Jaehyun presses a soft kiss to Jungwoo’s lips “C—can I?” Jungwoo notices how Jaehyun is staring at his neck, Jungwoo beamed baring his neck for Jaehyun to mark, or like scent mark

“I’ll take you on a date after this, okay?” Jaehyun says placing a gentle kiss on the side of Jungwoo’s neck “And maybe, we should consider living together now,” Jungwoo laughs while nodding at the older 

“I love you,” Jungwoo whispers before pressing his lips against the older once again and letting out a whine when Jaehyun pulls away “I love you more, Woo,”

**Author's Note:**

> too much for not needing an alpha, woo


End file.
